When horses are groomed or prepared for competition usually their legs below the hock are wrapped with a continuous strip of flexible material such as cotton, paper, gauze, rubber, plastic or a product called "Vet Wrap". Also another form of wrapping called "Gelcast" is a gelatine type of product that is wetted, placed around the leg and allowed to partially dry.
The reason for the wrapping is to prevent injury to a horse's leg during competition or exercise.
Once the competition or exercise is concluded it is necessary to remove the wrapping and allow unrestricted movement of the leg.
Heretofore the wrappings have been removed by cutting the some upwardly or downwardly with a knife or scissors.
The problem with such removal is that the point of the knife or scissors can cut into the leg as it is being used. Horses after competition might be "flighty" and nervous and may not stand still for the removal of the wrappings.
Other than a knife or scissors the only other type of cutting instrument known that can accomplish removal of the bandage or wrapping is that defined in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,002. However, the invention of that patent has the same disadvantages of a knife or scissors in that the blade has an exposed sharp point which can cause injury to the horse.